


El de antes

by Nakuru



Category: Tennis no Oujisama | Prince of Tennis
Genre: Community: crack_and_roll, Español | Spanish, Future Fic, Gen, Implied Relationships, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-03
Updated: 2011-03-03
Packaged: 2017-10-30 15:09:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/333080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nakuru/pseuds/Nakuru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Una invitación reúne de nuevo a Kaidou y a los demás ex-regulares de Seigaku, desencadenando algo que ninguno de ellos había esperado.</p>
            </blockquote>





	El de antes

—Kaidou. Kaidou.

La voz que lo llamaba parecía venir desde tan lejos que Kaidou permaneció inmóvil, sin siquiera hacer un esfuerzo para reconocer a la persona que hablaba. 

Se sentía cansado y adormilado, tal como siempre se sentía después de un largo día de entrenamiento, y la falta de una luz que lo obligase a abrir los ojos le hacía pensar que todavía era de noche, tal como la falta del sonido de su despertador le hacía pensar que todavía era demasiado temprano. Aún podía dormir un poco más y luego sí iría a correr antes del desayuno...

—Kaidou, ya llegamos.

Esas palabras no fueron suficientes para sacarlo de su superficial sueño, pero un bache del camino se encargó de hacer tambalear el auto y forzarlo con ello de regreso a la realidad.

Kaidou abrió sus ojos, confundido por un momento ante la parcial oscuridad, disminuida por la luz los faroles del carro que se reflejaba en la poca nieve en proceso de derretirse.

Los árboles que rodeaban el camino y se cerraban sobre sus cabezas, creando una impresión de encierro, hicieron que Kaidou se estremeciese de una forma en que el frío no lo había conseguido.

¿Dónde estaba? ¿Por qué estaba ahí?  
El ver a Inui a su lado, conduciendo sin quitar su vista del camino, lo llevó a recordar la respuesta y sintiéndose avergonzado por su lenta reacción, Kaidou se enderezó en su asiento, apartando la manta extra que seguramente Inui le había colocado luego de que él se había quedado dormido.

—¿Ya llegamos? —preguntó, parpadeando para espantar la somnolencia.

—En aproximadamente cinco segundos deberíamos poder ver la casa.

La exactitud de Inui no había cambiado y Kaidou se encontró contando el tiempo que faltaba para que pudiesen ver el primer rastro de civilización, después de lo que sin duda habían sido horas de conducir en medio de bosques, sonriendo levemente con alivio cuando la imponente mansión apareció frente a ellos.

Aquel gesto desapareció de su rostro casi de inmediato al detallar la edificación de estilo occidental, con tres pisos y diversas ventanas repartidas en los dos primeros, que casi parecía salida de una película que él nunca vería, pero se esforzó por mantener su renovada intranquilidad fuera de su rostro al ver dos autos más parqueados frente a la mansión.

—¡Inui-senpai! ¡Mamushi!

Aun antes que Inui detuviese su vehículo junto a los demás, Momoshiro saludó con palabras y brazos, consiguiendo que el grupo que parecía haber estado saludándose en la entrada de la casa se girase hacia a ellos.

Kaidou resopló, negándose a contestar de igual forma tal bienvenida, y se limitó a subir la cremallera de su chaqueta mientras Inui se encargaba de parquear el auto.

Al bajarse, llevando una maleta mediana consigo, Kaidou pudo ver claramente que todos se encontraban ahí y saludó casi formalmente con un gesto en dirección a los que habían sido sus senpai.

—Kaidou, Inui —pronunció Tezuka, sin ninguna expresión en su rostro.

—Tezuka —repitió Inui, con un tono que casi parecía divertido.

—Los estábamos esperando —dijo Oishi, sonriéndoles a ambos.

—¡Ustedes son los últimos en llegar! —reclamó Kikumaru con sus brazos en jarra, pero casi de inmediato su expresión se transformó en una sonrisa y se lanzó hacia a ellos, dándoles a ambos un medio abrazo que los hizo tambalear.

Inui rió suavemente y Kaidou inclinó su cabeza, queriendo ocultar su expresión en el cuello de su chaqueta, al tiempo que retrocedió un paso. Nunca había conseguido acostumbrarse a esas espontáneas muestras de afecto e incluso ahora eso no había cambiado.

—Ha pasado mucho tiempo —comentó Inui—, dos años, tres meses y veintidós días en el caso de Tezuka, y...

—No has cambiado en nada —lo interrumpió Kikumaru, suspirando exageradamente.

—Estábamos preocupados —dijo Kawamura antes de que Inui pudiese continuar mencionando cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que había visto a cada uno y Fuji, a su lado, asintió con su cabeza, sonriendo tal como siempre lo había hecho.

—La condición del camino hizo que nos tardáramos más de lo pensado —explicó Inui, sin perder su calma—, también la inexactitud del mapa.

Kaidou observó a Inui reojo, sintiéndose la necesidad de disculparse. Él había dormido todo el recorrido, al fin de cuentas, sin siquiera ayudar a Inui con todos los problemas que había tenido.

—¿Y Ryuuzaki-sensei? —preguntó Inui, sin detenerse a tomar aire antes de cambiar el tema.

—Le mandó las llaves a Tezuka-buchou —respondió Momoshiro, encogiéndose de hombros—. ¿Pensará venir mañana?

—Es injusto, luego de que nos invitó y vinimos en un día como este —se quejó Kikumaru, metiendo sus manos enguantadas en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

—Seguramente tuvo algo que hacer —intervino Oishi rápidamente—. Creo que todavía está enseñando en Seigaku, así que debe estar ocupada... 

—¿No deberíamos entrar? —lo interrumpió Fuji, señalando con su cabeza la puerta. 

El brusco cambio de tema fue recibido con asentimientos generales y una vez Tezuka se encargó de abrir la puerta, cosa que sólo logró después de un par de intentos, todos se encontraron en el recibidor, tanteando las paredes en busca del interruptor, sin soltar sus respectivas maletas.

Cuando al fin alguien dio con este y el lugar se iluminó, Kaidou dejó escapar el aire que no sabía que había estado conteniendo y escuchó cómo Momoshiro silbó con apreciación.

—No tenía idea que Ryuuzaki-sensei tenía una casa así —dijo Kikumaru, obviamente compartiendo la opinión de Momoshiro.

Con sólo lo que podía ver desde la entrada, Kaidou podía entender el porqué de sus reacciones.

Si por fuera la casa parecía grande, por dentro eso era incluso más notorio. 

El amplio recibidor llevaba a una escalera de madera y tres salas, todas las cuales parecían estar ocupadas por inmensos muebles de estilo occidental que Kaidou nunca había imaginado que vería en Japón y la mullida alfombra que cubría el corredor le daba una apariencia incluso más extranjera, al igual que el perchero cercano a la puerta.

Aun así, Kaidou no podía decir que compartía su entusiasmo y se removió incómodo, observando a los demás.

—Tenemos que recorrer toda la mansión. —Momoshiro le sonrió a Kikumaru, que parecía estar listo para quitarse sus zapatos y hacer justo eso.

—No sé si deberíamos... —dijo Kawamura, mirando todo con aparente confusión, y Oishi asintió con su cabeza, aunque casi de inmediato añadió:

—Pero al menos tenemos que encontrar las habitaciones para pasar la noche.

—En ese caso sugeriría que fuésemos al segundo piso —pronunció Inui—; aunque haya un sistema de calefacción para toda la casa, tomando en cuenta la temperatura ambiente y las posibilidades de que vuelva a nevar más tarde, la temperatura será menos baja en el piso intermedio.

—Vamos con cuidado.

Y con esas palabras de Tezuka todos se encaminaron hacia las escaleras luego de quitarse los zapatos, que dejaron bajo el perchero luego de confirmar que no había un getabako.

* * *

Las habitaciones resultaron tan amplias como se podía esperar de una casa tan grande, pero el que todas fuesen similares hizo que el afán de Kikumaru y Momoshiro por explorar desapareciese rápidamente y fuese remplazado por intereses más comunes como prender la calefacción y comer.

Lo primero lo consiguieron rápidamente gracias a Inui e incluso antes de bajar en busca de la cocina, para lo segundo, todos lograron dejar atrás sus pesadas chaquetas de invierno.

La cocina, ubicada junto al gran comedor, resultó ser tan inusual como el resto de la casa: espaciosa y llena de aparatos eléctricos, incluyendo dos estufas, y ollas mucho más grandes de las que eran necesarias.

Kaidou no podía imaginarse a la que había sido su profesora y entrenadora en el club de tenis durante secundaria allí, pero la extrañeza que sentía fue callada por su estómago y luego de una corta discusión general sobre quienes no debían cocinar y una competencia de piedra-papel-y-tijera entre el resto, él, Oishi y Kawamura se quedaron allí, preparando una improvisada sopa con lo poco que encontraron en la nevera y las verduras y pastas instantáneas de reserva que Inui había llevado consigo.

Aunque quizás el resultado no fuese digno de un restaurante, fue recibido con alegría e hicieron una pausa en la conversación que habían tenido mientras ellos cocinaban para atacar la comida con obvio gusto.

Eso no hizo que el silencio se instalase en el lugar, mas lo aplacó temporalmente hasta que casi todos comenzaron a pedir un segundo plato, hambrientos luego de largo viaje hasta la casa pero ya con renovada energía.

Kaidou escuchó más que participó, curioso, a pesar de lo que podía parecer, ante las anécdotas de Oishi en la facultad de medicina, las intenciones de Kikumaru de viajar al extranjero y las crecientes responsabilidades de Kawamura en el que en un futuro sería su restaurante; mas lo que más lo sorprendió fue escuchar que Tezuka comenzaría a trabajar el próximo mes en una multinacional.

Aunque era bien sabido por todos que la vieja lesión de Tezuka se había agravado, al punto de impedirle perseguir una carrera profesional en el tenis, al menos Kaidou nunca había llegado a pensar que su antiguo capitán elegiría una carrera ejecutiva para continuar su vida.

Él no pareció ser el único que no había esperado tal cosa, pues causó que no sólo Inui hiciese algunas preguntas para indagar de su vida actual.

Si Tezuka estaba incómodo ante eso o no era un misterio, al menos para Kaidou, pero él contestó brevemente la mayoría, incluso diciendo el nombre del departamento en el que ingresaría.

—Pero estoy seguro que pronto lo volverán a llamar Tezuka-buchou —bromeó Momoshiro luego de eso, causando que más de uno riese disimuladamente—. A mí, por mi parte —continuó con una gran sonrisa—, pronto me llamarán Momo-sensei.

Eso, decidió Kaidou en ese momento, era incluso más inesperado.

—Sólo un idiota contrataría a un idiota para enseñar —comentó Kaidou sin pensarlo, resoplando.

—¿¡Qué dijiste!? —reclamó Momoshiro, levantándose.

—¡Kaidou! ¡Momo!

La posible pelea fue aplacada inmediatamente por Oishi, tal como en los viejos tiempos, sin que nadie más se sobresaltara.

—¿Y que hay de ti, Fuji? —cuestionó Inui, aprovechando la pausa que ese pequeño incidente causó. Fuji se encogió de hombros.

—Un poco de esto, un poco de eso.

La obvia forma en que Fuji evadió la pregunta hizo que Inui murmurase algo para así y sus manos desaparecieron de la mesa, seguramente, pensó Kaidou, para anotar algo en alguna de las libretas que siempre tenía consigo.

—Y escuché que estás preparándote para el abierto de Australia.

Distraído como estaba observando el intercambio, Kaidou tardó unos segundos en responder y cuando lo hizo las miradas de todos estaban en él.

—Sí.

—Y por sus recientes progresos me atrevo a asegurar que las posibilidades de que llegue a la semifinal ya superan el setenta por ciento —añadió Inui, sonriendo ampliamente.

—¿No deberías estar pensando en la final? —preguntó Kikumaru, con una infantil mueca de molestia.

—Por supuesto, también he calculado las probabilidades de...

—Estoy seguro que te irá bien, Kaidou —interrumpió Kawamura.

Kaidou agradeció, sintiéndose ligeramente avergonzado cuando los demás —Momoshiro incluido— corearon las palabras de ánimo e incluso Tezuka le dedicó algunas palabras, haciendo un simple gesto con su cabeza que lo hacía ver como el capitán que Kaidou siempre había admirado y respetado.

Tal vez era todo eso era de esperarse, siendo él el único que continuaba jugando el deporte que los había llevado a conocerse, en gran parte gracias a Inui, quien no había dejado de entrenarlo luego de que él decidiese seguir el camino de los profesionales.

Pero él nunca había sido como Inui y no podía enumerar las cosas que podían o no pasar y además eso no cambiaba lo extraño que era ser ahora el único...

* * *

El resto de la cena transcurrió en relativa calma, con la conversación avivándose repetidas veces y nunca deteniéndose del todo.

Aun así, el cansancio del viaje y la hora logró que todos acordasen ir a la cama y dejar los platos sucios para el día siguiente, en el que tendrían que dirigirse al pueblo más cercano en busca de comida si Ryuuzaki no llegaba temprano en la mañana.

Kaidou escuchó a medias los planes y los interrogantes sobre cuándo llegaría o se comunicaría con ellos la profesora, mucho más ocupado en esforzarse por no bostezar y en espera de que Inui o alguien más decidiese subir.

El que la casa estuviese llena de luz y movimiento no hacía que Kaidou se sintiese más deseoso de pasear por ella estando solo, aun si eso significaba tener que mantener a raya la somnolencia que sentía.

A pesar de eso, una vez le dio las buenas noches a Inui y cerró la puerta de la que sería su habitación durante la noche el sueño que había sentido pareció desvanecerse.

Tal vez era el haber dormido durante el trayecto o tal vez era la gran habitación, con sus paredes decoradas y gruesas cortinas que parecían poder ocultar a alguien.

Aunque Kaidou consideró consultar con Inui al respecto, al final optó por acostarse, cerrar sus ojos y esperar a que el sueño volviese a él, mientras se esforzaba por relajarse y pensar en cualquier cosa que no fuese la mansión y sus alrededores.

Gatos, tenis e incluso la repentina reunión eran mejores temas y consiguieron que Kaidou incluso dejase de extrañar su más familiar pero pequeña cama, al menos hasta que un grito lo hizo abrir sus ojos y levantarse corriendo para prender la luz.

Sintiendo cómo su corazón latía de una forma anormalmente rápida en su pecho, Kaidou permaneció con su espalda pagada a la pared y observó toda la habitación, sin poder evitar tiritar.

¿Qué había sido eso? ¿Se lo había imaginado? ¿O acaso esa casa estaba embrujada...?

Un par de golpes en su puerta interrumpieron la hilera de preguntas que se había comenzado a hacer y Kaidou se tensó, casi esperando a que algo la atravesase o se abriese sola, pero en vez de eso escuchó una voz.

—¿Kaidou?

Inui. El saber quién estaba golpeando hizo que Kaidou corriese a abrir la puerta, suspirando con alivio al ver la familiar figura, envuelta en una pijama oscura y un grueso saco de igual color.

—Senpai.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó Inui, estirando su cabeza para inspeccionar la habitación de Kaidou.

Eso sólo podía significar que no había imaginado ese inhumano grito. Un escalofrío recorrió la espada de Kaidou, pero aun así asintió con su cabeza.

—Pero ese grito...

—Creo que es mejor si vamos a ver de qué se trata —dijo Inui, con sus cejas fruncidas en obvia preocupación. 

A pesar de querer negarse, la idea de estar solo ahora era incluso menos atractiva, por lo que Kaidou hizo un ademán de salir de la habitación, pero Inui lo detuvo.

—Ah, está nevando de nuevo así que es mejor que lleves tu chaqueta.

Al menos eso explicaba el frío que lo estremecía, pensó Kaidou mientras obedeció antes de ir tras Inui y caminar por el iluminado pero todavía tétrico corredor.

Lo primero que hizo Inui fue detenerse frente a la puerta siguiente, al final del corredor, la cual fue abierta rápidamente por Kawamura, que parecía tan alterado como Kaidou se sentía y temblaba visiblemente en sus pijamas de cuadros.

—¿Ustedes también escucharon...? —preguntó débilmente.

Inui asintió, mas no tuvo oportunidad de decir nada pues la siguiente puerta, que quedaba a pocos pasos de la escalera, se abrió y por ella salió Fuji, sin su sonrisa y con un chal verde como su pijama sobre sus hombros.

—Creo que vino de allá —dijo, señalando a la otra ala de la casa, invisible por la pared a la que llevaba el corredor luego de doblar a la izquierda, donde quedaban la mayoría de las habitaciones y donde los demás se habían hospedado.

No necesitaron decir más e Inui lideró el camino, sin titubear por un solo momento cuando al girar descubrieron a Momoshiro en sus pijamas blancos con raquetas de tenis golpeando la primera puerta que divisaron, a Tezuka como una figura oscura tras él y a Kikumaru bajo el umbral de una puerta al final del corredor, bostezando abiertamente mientras subía el cuello de su pijama de rayas.

—¿Ustedes también lo escucharon? —preguntó Inui con calma.

—¿Estamos en una mansión embrujada? —rió Momoshiro con nerviosismo, dejando de golpear para dirigirse a ellos.

—Nya, no digas eso, Momo —se quejó Kikumaru y Fuji río con sincera diversión.

—Sería entretenido si lo estamos.

—Fujiko-chan —rogó Kawamura en voz baja, haciendo evidente que a él tampoco le agradaba la idea.

Kaidou permaneció en silencio, pero metió sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta y miró de un lado a otro antes de acercarse un poco más a Inui.

—Oishi —llamó Tezuka, ignorando los comentarios y esta vez adelantándose para golpear la puerta con más fuerza.

—¿Están seguros de que esta es la habitación de Oishi? —pregunto Inui, señalando a su alrededor.

El que hubiesen dos puertas más cerradas y tres abiertas hacía que esa duda fuese razonable, pero Tezuka asintió con su cabeza.

—Segurísimo —corroboró Kikumaru, bostezando nuevamente y encogiéndose de hombros—. Debe estar profundo.

—Oishi —repitió Tezuka y Kaidou se estremeció de nuevo.

—Deberíamos... —comenzó Inui, apartando a Tezuka y probando la cerradura, pero cuando esta no cedió hacia ningún lado retrocedió.

—Tal vez Eiji tiene razón —dijo Fuji con una expresión pensativa.

—Pero ese extraño... —Kawamura se abrazó a sí mismo, frotando sus brazos con sus manos para darse calor.

—¿Alguno vio algunas llaves que podrían ser de estas puertas? —cuestionó Inui y ante la falta de respuesta suspiró.

—Siempre lo podemos hacer como en las películas —dijo Momoshiro y sonrió ampliamente cuando las miradas de todos se dirigieron a él.

—Por una vez estoy de acuerdo con él —intervino Kaidou.

El que Oishi no se hubiese despertado luego de un grito como ese era extraño, tanto como el grito mismo, y la incertidumbre que le estaba causando estar en ese corredor, frente a una puerta por la cual no provenía ningún sonido, era desesperante.

Si estaban frente a un fantasma quería saberlo de una vez, en lugar de tener que pasar la noche no sólo con miedo sino preocupado, y si para eso tenían que romper una puerta y repararla después —o comprar una nueva— además de enfrentar la ira de la profesora Ryuuzaki, pues ese era un pequeño precio a pagar.

Nadie habló en contra de la idea y luego de que el primer intento de Momoshiro fuese fútil, Inui y Tezuka se le unieron para embestir la puerta a la cuenta de tres, acordando buscar alguna herramienta que les ayudase si eso no funcionaba.

El crujir de la madera les informó de que eso no sería necesario, aun cuando sí tuvieron que repetir el ataque para que las bisagras cediesen y los tres entrasen parcialmente a la habitación, casi cayendo dentro de ésta debido al impulso.

Kaidou esperó escuchar una exclamación de sorpresa de Oishi o que alguien dijese que no había nadie, cosa que significaría que después de todo sí estaban en la habitación equivocada, pero en lugar de eso lo que siguió fue un tenso silencio, que después de unos segundos fue roto por Momoshiro.

—¿Qu... qué? 

—Kawamura —dijo Tezuka, con un tono más firme que el que usaba antes para ordenar vueltas—, llama una ambulancia.

—Espera —indicó Inui antes de que Kawamura pudiese obedecer, entrando a la habitación y saliendo del campo de vista de Kaidou. Luego de un momento volvió a hablar—: No, a la policía.

—¿Eh? —preguntó Kikumaru débilmente, pero Inui continuó hablando, cada vez más rápido.

—En la sala hay un teléfono, en caso de que no haya buena recepción.

—E... ¡entiendo! —A pesar de que la confusión era visible en su rostro, Kawamura salió corriendo luego de decir esa palabra.

¿Y qué estaba pasando?

Kaidou dio un paso hacia la habitación, esquivando a Momoshiro y entrecerrando sus ojos para poder ver con sólo la luz que provenía del corredor, y casi de inmediato se arrepintió de eso.

Realmente ahí estaba Oishi, en la cama, pero parcialmente sobre ésta en una posición innatural.  
Su pijama azul claro estaba manchado, al igual que el cobertor de la cama y parte del suelo y aunque Kaidou no quería aceptarlo, sabía que aquellas manchas de oscuro color rojo sólo podían ser de sangre.

—E-está... —comenzó Kaidou, tragando forzosamente para controlar la nausea que sintió de repente, sin ser capaz de continuar. No quería saber, no quería escucharse decir lo que temía, no quería...

—¿¡Qué es lo que pasa!? —reclamó Kikumaru, acercándose y haciendo un ademán de empujar a los que obstruían la puerta.

—¡Kaidou, detén a Kikumaru! —el grito de Inui, combinado con la brusca forma en que Kikumaru lo empujó, hizo que Kaidou reaccionase.

Apartando la mirada de Oishi, Kaidou se obligó a girar y al ver a Momoshiro trastabillar hacia delante y a Kikumaru abrir sus ojos por completo mientras todo rastro de sueño previamente visible en su rostro era remplazado por simple espanto, supo que no había sido lo suficientemente rápido.

—¡Oishi! —gritó Kikumaru, tratando correr hacia él. Kaidou lo agarró de un brazo antes de que pudiese hacerlo pero, como si no lo notase, Kikumaru continuó sus intentos por acercarse a Oishi—. ¡Oishi! ¡Él...! ¡Él!

Momoshiro lo tomó del otro brazo y entre ambos lograron sacarlo de la habitación.

Ocupado como estaba impidiendo que Kikumaru regresase a ésta, aunque Kaidou vio de reojo que Fuji aprovechó eso para asomarse por la puerta no pudo preocuparse por ello y esperó, concentrándose en Kikumaru e intentando alejar su mente de lo que acababa de ver.

—¡No hay línea! —La reaparición de Kawamura no le trajo ningún alivio a la situación y en vez de eso hizo Kikumaru se esforzase más para liberarse del agarre de Momoshiro y Kaidou

—¡Tenemos que llevar a Oishi al hospital! —gritó Kikumaru—. ¡Tenemos que apurarnos! ¡Tenemos que...!

—No tiene pulso —dijo Inui, reapareciendo en el umbral de la puerta y ajustando sus gafas con una mano temblorosa—. ¿Intentaste...?

—¿Qué quieres decir? —interrumpió Kawamura, palideciendo a pesar de que al regresar había llegado con sus mejillas rojas luego de correr en busca del teléfono.

—Oishi... —pronunció Fuji, haciendo un gesto con su cabeza hacia la habitación. Kawamura se acercó, pero pronto retrocedió mientras cubría su boca con ambas manos. A pesar de eso, Fuji continuó—: Está muerto.

Esas dos palabras hicieron que Kikumaru se derrumbase literalmente, deslizándose hasta quedar sentado en el suelo, contra la pared, con un grito que pronto se transformó en innumerables sollozos.

Kaidou lo soltó, fijando su mirada en la pared e intentando que ninguna lágrima se escapase de sus ojos ahora que había confirmado lo que había temido al verlo.

A pesar de que él no se sentía con fuerzas para moverse o hablar, notó que Tezuka salió de la habitación.

—¿No hay línea? —preguntó el excapitán y luego de unos segundos en los que el único sonido fueron los llantos de Kikumaru, Tezuka alzó su voz—. ¡Kawamura!

—N-no... —pronunció Kawamura con una voz temblorosa, bajando sus manos— y estamos fuera del área de servicio...

* * *

Kaidou no pudo prestar atención a las palabras que siguieron, con sugerencias sobre probar con todos los teléfonos móviles y los de la casa, de la cual Inui y Tezuka se encargaron luego de que los dejaron a todos en otra de las habitaciones, instruyéndoles no salir hasta que ellos regresasen.

Eso último era innecesario, al menos eso le pareció a Kaidou.

No se sentía con fuerzas para moverse y los demás parecían estar en el mismo estado, todos con sus cabezas gachas y sin pronunciar palabra, aunque ocasionalmente dejaban escapar algún sollozo.

Y aunque el regreso de Inui y Tezuka provocó que él alzase su cabeza, para confirmar que eran ellos los que entraron, los demás no reaccionaron.

—Es mejor que esperemos hasta mañana —dijo Inui, cerrando la puerta con seguro—. Sin saber lo que pasó y sin poder comunicarnos con nadie no es seguro que salgamos de aquí en este momento.

—Pero... ¿y Oishi? —preguntó Kawamura, desde la esquina contra la que se había recostado—. No podemos dejarlo...

—Es mejor que esperemos a la policía —lo interrumpió Inui—. No tenemos idea de qué pasó y...

—¿Y qué hay de la nota? —dijo Fuji, impidiendo que Inui continuase.

—¿La nota? —preguntó Tezuka, perplejo.

—¿Nota? —repitió Kikumaru, hablando por primera vez desde que habían sido llevados a esa habitación.

—Ah, la nota. 

Inui ajustó sus gafas y luego de un momento suspiró, acercándose a la cama en la que Fuji y Kikumaru se encontraban sentados y tomó asiento también en ella, dejándose caer sin ningún cuidado.

Momoshiro, que todavía no había pronunciado palabra y que se había sentado en el suelo, alzó su cabeza y pronto se levantó para acercarse.

También curioso ante la actitud de Inui, Kaidou se apartó de la pared contra la que se había recostado e hizo lo mismo.

—Estaba sobre la cabecera de la cama de Oishi —dijo Inui, sacando su libreta de su saco y pasando las páginas de esta—. Admito que no pensé cuando la tomé antes de salir y que es posible que dificulte la investigación, pero también es importante que sepamos todo lo posible...

—Inui —el tono de Tezuka fue seco y calló inmediatamente a Inui, quien se limitó a detenerse cuando encontró la página entre la que había puesto la nota.

Kaidou la observó, frunciendo el ceño mientras leía las palabras en inglés impresas en la pequeña hoja "This'll be for surpassing the one from before".

—Esto será por… —tradujo Momoshiro, con voz dudosa— ¿superar al de antes?

—Básicamente —confirmó Inui—. Además de esas palabras, las cuatro puntas muestran signos de que fueron dobladas. Es posible que esa sea la clave para descifrar el mensaje, pero aparte de que se trata de una amenaza todavía no sé...

—Pero eso quiere decir... —comenzó Kawamura.

—Alguien mató a Oishi —pronunció Kikumaru con un tono serio que Kaidou nunca había escuchado— y nos va a matar a todos.

—No necesariamente. —Inui sacó un esfero y golpeó con éste el borde de su libreta—. Podría tratarse de una venganza contra Oishi...

—¡Eso es imposible! —exclamó Kikumaru.

—Estoy de acuerdo —dijo Momoshiro y Kaidou asintió con su cabeza, dándole la razón.

—Es _Oishi-senpai_.

—Aun así no podemos descartar esa posibilidad —dijo Inui y pronto continuó rápidamente—. La nota también podría ser un señuelo para entretenernos mientras escapa...

—¡Entonces tenemos que movernos! —Kikumaru se paró, firmemente pero sin la usual energía que lo caracterizaba—. ¡No podemos dejar que huya! ¡No podemos dejar que también nos mate!

—Estoy de acuerdo —intervino Tezuka, con sus brazos cruzados—, debemos comenzar revisando esta casa.

—Ese es… un posible método de acción —aceptó Inui—. Si el culpable sólo tiene un arma cortopunzante y lo superamos en número es posible que no corramos peligro, pero...

—Vamos —dijo Kawamura, deteniéndose un momento para tomar aire—. Es mejor que no hacer nada.

* * *

La búsqueda comenzó en el primer piso, en el que no sólo revisaron todos los rincones sino donde también comprobaron que las puertas —la principal y la que descubrieron en una esquina de la cocina— estuviesen cerradas, además de las ventanas, por las que se asomaron para verificar si habían huellas que saliesen o entrasen, mas no encontraron nada.

Por sugerencia de Inui, también recogieron algunos de los objetos que encontraron durante la exploración, como un par de linternas. 

Kaidou, además, también probó los teléfonos, confirmando lo que sin duda Inui y Tezuka ya habían hecho.

El recorrido del segundo piso fue mucho más tenso, pero en ninguna de las diez habitaciones y sus respectivos baños encontraron algo, ni siquiera en la de Oishi, a la que sólo Inui y Tezuka se atrevieron a entrar.

Eso sólo les dejaba el tercer piso, que resultó ser un polvoriento desván de techo alto en el que tuvieron que hacer uso de las linternas que habían conseguido.

En éste no encontraron más que algunos muebles, incluyendo una hilera de armarios llenos de ropa de cama guardada en bolsas plásticas, pero ninguna otra persona, como si estuviesen totalmente solos.

Aquel pensamiento hizo que la garganta de Kaidou se secara por completo, dejándolo no sólo renuente, sino incapaz de pronunciar tal cosa.

Una vez regresaron al segundo piso, Inui los llevó de regreso a la habitación previa, que resultó ser de Momoshiro, donde algunos se sentaron y otros se recostaron contra una pared, compartiendo un tenso silencio.

Kaidou no sabía ni quería saber qué estaba pasando por las mentes de todos, por lo que permaneció callado, alerta a cualquier movimiento pero sin realmente prestar atención a lo que los demás estaban haciendo.

A pesar de eso, el que Inui se levantase repentinamente atrajo su atención y no pudo apartar su vista de él cuando éste abrió la puerta, le puso seguro y la volvió a cerrar de un empujón, repitiendo el proceso cerrándola con más cuidado un par de veces más antes de sacar su libreta y anotar algo en ésta.

—¿Senpai? —preguntó Momoshiro, haciendo obvio que Kaidou no era el único curioso.

—¿Estás probando cómo cerraron la puerta? —cuestionó Fuji con evidente interés.

—Sí —respondió Inui, escribiendo algo más antes de continuar—. Aunque no sepamos el quién, el descubrir el cómo nos puede dar alguna pista...

—Pero no fue un asesinato en una habitación cerrada —señaló Fuji, abriendo sus ojos por un momento. 

—Si la puerta de la habitación de Oishi es igual a esta, cualquiera pudo haberla cerrado al salir sin hacer uso de ningún truco, por lo que la única verdadera pista es la nota. —Inui asintió y masajeó su frente con una de sus manos—. Siendo así, ni siquiera puedo descartar si uno de noso...

—¡Inui! —interrumpió Kawamura, con una expresión horrorizada en su rostro—. Eso suena como si...

—Lo lamento —se rectificó Inui, ajustando sus gafas y girando un poco su cabeza en dirección a Kikumaru, como si temiese su reacción—. Estaba considerando las más remotas posibilidades, no pretendía insinuar que...

—Pero todos lo estamos pensando.

Las palabras de Fuji detuvieron el intercambio y causaron que Kaidou se enderezase y apartase la mirada de todos.

El no haber encontrado a nadie y que Inui mismo confirmarse que cualquiera de ellos podría haberlo hecho hacía que fuese inevitable pensar así, pero el solo considerar que quizás no había una novena persona en la casa lo hacía sentir culpable.

El paso de los años no eran suficientes para borrar el aprecio que le tenía a todos sus senpai e incluso a Momoshiro y todos los buenos recuerdos de cómo habían luchado juntos para alcanzar la victoria, y eso debía valer más que el miedo.

Tomando aire lentamente, Kaidou se obligó a volver a dirigir su vista hacia todos los que estaban en la habitación.

Observó a Inui, quien seguía tomando notas de cuando a cuando; a Kikumaru con su cabeza gacha; a Fuji, quien estaba a su lado como si quisiese darle ánimos; a Kawamura, quien se mantenía cerca de ellos y con su mirada en la puerta; a Tezuka con sus labios fuertemente apretados; a Momoshiro con su ceño fruncido.

Todos ellos estaban afectados por la muerte de Oishi, ninguno de ellos lo habría hecho, se dijo a sí mismo, negándose a aceptar que quería que alguien más también dijese eso en voz alta.

—No lo perdonaré —habló Kikumaru de repente, con sus puños cerrados y su mirada en el suelo—. Nunca perdonaré al que mató a Oishi.

—Ninguno de nosotros lo hará —aseguró Inui, con un tono de disculpa—. Sea cual sea la razón.

—¿Pero vamos a pasar la noche sin hacer nada? —cuestionó Momoshiro con lentitud, como si tuviese una idea pero no estuviese seguro de ella y simplemente quisiese aprovechar que el silencio había sido roto para decirla—. ¿Y si vamos todos a buscar a la policía? O algunos y los demás se quedan...

—No creo que sea buena idea —dijo Kawamura, para sorpresa de Kaidou.

—Así es. —Inui ajustó sus gafas y se acercó a la ventana, apartando la cortina para que todos pudiesen ver—. Con la nieve, nuestro estado mental después de lo sucedido, la noche y el que no conozcamos los caminos, las posibilidades de que terminemos en un accidente supera el ochenta...

—Veo —pronunció Tezuka, sobresaltándolos, y sin decir más se dirigió hacia la puerta.

—Sería más seguro si permanecemos juntos... —advirtió Inui, pero Tezuka no se detuvo y pronto salió de la habitación.

—No encontramos a nadie —remarcó Fuji, levantándose también—. Y descansar podría ayudarnos a pensar.

Inui no intentó refutar esa lógica y Kaidou tuvo que resignarse a salir de la habitación de Momoshiro y dirigirse a la que él había tomado para pasar su estadía, esforzándose por no posar su vista en la puerta fuera de sus bisagras y sintiéndose parcialmente aliviado de dirigirse a la otra ala de la casa.

Eso no cambiaba que la idea de pasar la noche solo en ese lugar, después de lo sucedido, distaba mucho de ser atractiva, por lo que decidió tragarse su orgullo y se detuvo una vez Fuji desapareció en su habitación y Kawamura se despidió de ellos con un gesto cansado.

—Inui-senpai... —comenzó, sin saber cómo explicárselo.

—Está bien, Kaidou —dijo Inui, como si supiese lo que quería decir.

Al abrir la puerta de su habitación, Inui le indicó que esperara y entró primero, quizás queriendo revisar el lugar una vez más, y sólo fue momentos después que regresó, invitándolo a pasar con una sonrisa cansada.

—Mantengo que es más seguro que no estemos solos.

* * *

Fuese por el cansancio físico y emocional o por la seguridad que le producía estar con Inui y que le permitía relajarse, Kaidou cayó dormido poco después de sentarse en la cama, mientras observaba cómo Inui continuaba escribiendo algo en su libreta.

Aun así, se despertó luego de lo que se sentía como sólo unos cuantos minutos.

—¿Dónde estabas, Fuji?

Eso fue lo primero que Kaidou escuchó, mas por la somnolencia tardó unos segundos en reconocer la voz que había pronunciado esas palabras como la de Kikumaru.

Lo siguiente que notó fue que Inui estaba en el umbral de la puerta, la cual ahora estaba abierta y dejaba entrar la luz adicional del corredor y eso, creía, había sido lo que lo había sacado del leve sueño en el que había caído.

—¿Pasó algo?

La pregunta de Inui hizo que Kaidou se levantara trépido, pero no permitió que eso le impidiese acercarse a Inui y asomarse al pasillo.

—¿Eiji, Fuji? —Kawamura también parecía haber sido atraído por las voces y salió de su propia habitación, totalmente pálido.

—Estaba descansando —dijo Fuji con tranquilidad, como si no le importase la pregunta casi acusatoria de Kikumaru.

El pelirrojo no hizo ningún gesto ni pronunció otro interrogante, mas se giró para ver a los demás con sus ojos enrojecidos y su rostro incluso más pálido que el de Kawamura.

—Tezuka.

Esa sola palabra de Kikumaru bastó para que Inui se lanzase en una carrera y al ver que Kawamura y Fuji hicieron lo mismo y Kikumaru los siguió con igual prisa, Kaidou decidió imitarlos, temiendo a cada segundo lo que encontraría al tiempo que deseaba no quedarse solo. 

Al doblar nuevamente por el corredor, al primero que vio también en esta ocasión fue a Momoshiro.

Pero esta vez él no estaba golpeando una puerta cerrada, sino parado frente a una abierta, sin moverse, ni siquiera cuando ellos se acercaron e Inui le habló:  
—Momo.

—Q-quería hablar con Tezuka-buchou —dijo, aunque no se giró hacia a ellos—, pero no contestaba y la puerta estaba entreabierta...

Inui lo empujó levemente para poder ingresar a la habitación, mas se quedó en la entrada de ésta.

Aunque Kaidou permaneció en su lugar, al igual que Kawamura, Fuji se acercó para asomarse por el costado de Inui y ver la situación.

—Igual que Oishi —comentó e Inui asintió.

—Aunque esta vez no parece haber una nota —dijo, moviendo su cabeza de un lado a otro sin dar un paso hacia adelante—. A no ser que Momo o Kikumaru...

—¡No! —Momoshiro negó también con su cabeza—. Yo no entré y Kikumaru-senpai fue directo a buscarlos...

—En ese caso es posible que éste sea el final —dijo Inui, girándose y obligando a que Fuji se alejara para poder cerrar la puerta.

Kaidou dejó escapar una bocanada de aire que no había notado que estaba conteniendo, más aliviado de lo que quería aceptar por no haber visto lo sucedido. Aunque podía suponerlo. Ese pensamiento bastó para que retrocediera un paso, disgustado tanto con su actitud como con la de los demás.

—¿Cómo pueden hablar tan tranquilos aquí?

Sus palabras causaron que todos lo observasen al mismo tiempo con diferentes expresiones que Kaidou no quiso detallar. Casi esperaba escuchar una réplica brusca, pero en lugar de eso Inui asintió con su cabeza.

—Kaidou tiene razón. Vamos a mi habitación.

* * *

Parecía increíble que unos minutos atrás hubiese estado relajado, durmiendo en ese mismo lugar.

Ahora, en cambio, Kaidou se mantuvo lejos de todos, con sus brazos cruzados y mucho más atento a las acciones de cada uno de lo que había estado antes.

Le parecía irreal que otro de sus viejos compañeros hubiese sido asesinado y casi esperaba girar su cabeza y ver a la silenciosa figura de su excapitán; aun así Kaidou no quería regresar para ver a Tezuka y así no tener más opción que aceptar su muerte y al mismo tiempo entendía que negar lo que estaba pasando no cambiaba nada.

Por eso y aunque no quería sospechar de ellos y se sentía culpable por considerar hacerlo, no podía evitar estar a la defensiva.

—Creo —dijo Inui, ajustado sus gafas—, que lo mejor que podemos hacer es analizar la situación.

—¿Analizar? —pronunció Kawamura, lentamente—. ¡Mataron a Oishi y a Tezuka! ¿Cómo podemos...?

—Tiene que ser alguien más —interrumpió Momoshiro—. Tiene que serlo.

—El no haber encontrado a nadie disminuye esa posibilidad —señaló Inui, pero continuó de inmediato antes de que alguien más pudiese objetar—: aun así, ninguno de nosotros tiene manchas sospechosas en sus pijamas y teniendo en cuenta que ambos parecieron haber sido apuñalados, creo que el culpable no pudo evitar que la sangre llegase a él

Las palabras de Inui hicieron que Kaidou evocase su último recuerdo de Oishi, tirando en la cama de una manera innatural, con sus alrededores tan manchados de sangre como él mismo, al tiempo que involuntariamente imaginó a Tezuka en la misma posición, causándole que tuviese que luchar contra una fuere arcada.

—Inui, Fuji, Kaidou —habló Kikumaru—, todos ustedes están de colores oscuros.

Eso era cierto. Kaidou observó su propio pijama negro, antes de fijarse en el azul oscuro de Inui y el verde de Fuji.

¿Realmente era posible esconder una mancha de sangre en un color así...?

—Pero Momo y tú fueron los primeros en llegar ambas veces —comentó Fuji, sin verse afectado por la acusación.

—¡Fuji-senpai! —profirió Momoshiro—. ¡Yo también podría decir que estás muy tranquilo!

—Y Kaidou no ha dicho nada —añadió Kawamura.

—Inui-senpai también está tranquilo —dijo Kaidou de reflejo, queriendo defenderse de la indirecta acusación.

—Y Kawamura estaba nervioso cuando Kikumaru fue a buscarnos, antes de saber lo que había pasado —intervino Inui, levantándose y alzando sus dos manos en un gesto conciliador—. Todos podemos parecer culpables en este momento, pero no hay suficientes pruebas de que uno de nosotros lo sea.

—¿Entonces? —preguntó Momoshiro, bajando su cabeza—. No fueron accidentes, alguien tuvo que haber sido.

—Por eso debemos... —Las palabras de Inui murieron en la mitad de la sentencia y de repente se acercó a Momoshiro—. ¿Qué dijiste?

—¿Que no fueron accidentes?

La respuesta de Momoshiro fue rápida, como si la sorpresa lo hubiese obligado a contestar sin pensarlo. Inui se alejó de él y sacó su libreta, escribiendo algo en ella mientras asentía con su cabeza.

—Por eso Tezuka se fue. Él entendió... —dijo, ahora pasando las páginas de su libreta hasta encontrar de nuevo la nota—. Sí, tiene sentido.

—¿Inui, podrías explicarnos?

Kaidou asintió ante la petición de Kawamura y los demás también lo hicieron.

—La clave es accidente —explicó Inui—. Cuando mencioné la posibilidad de un accidente si conducíamos en estas condiciones él también lo entendió. Tal vez para protegernos fue que quiso estar solo...

—No entiendo —interrumpió Momoshiro e Inui suspiró.

—Vean la nota. Fíjense en la cuarta y la octava palabra.

—¿"For from"? —leyó Kikumaru.

—"Surpassing before" —corrigió Momoshiro, negando con su cabeza—. Por algo escribieron "This'll" en lugar de "This will".

Kaidou entrecerró sus ojos, traduciendo en su mente esas palabras a japonés primero, y luego de unos instantes la respuesta llegó a él.

—Echizen —susurró para sí mismo, estupefacto.

—Correcto —dijo Inui—. Esto es sobre Echizen.

Aquella afirmación fue seguida por un silencio incrédulo y por obvias razones.

Kaidou ni siquiera recordaba cuándo había sido la última vez que siquiera había pronunciado el nombre del chico que había revolucionado a Seigaku con su presencia.

No era que lo hubiese olvidado, pero la repentina forma en que éste había dejado el mundo, poco después de haber dado sus primeros pasos en el mundo profesional del tenis, había causado un extraño vacío que todos habían optado por ignorar, salvo en algunas pocas fechas en las que no rememorar era imposible.

—Pero Echizen... —comenzó Kawamura y tragó saliva forzosamente antes de continuar—. Fue un accidente.

—Pero es posible que alguien no lo considere así —habló Inui, cerrando su libreta y guardándola una vez más—. Después de todo, Tezuka tuvo suerte y Echizen no.

—¿Y Oishi? —preguntó Kikumaru en un tono desesperado— ¡Él no estaba con ellos!

—Las probabilidades de que Tezuka haya hablado con Oishi sobre el accidente son altas —contestó Inui, bajando un poco su voz—. Si el culpable piensa que pasó algo más, pudo haber querido hablar primero con el confidente de Tezuka, pero al no escuchar lo que quería...

No era necesario que Inui completase la frase y su silencio fue suficiente para que Kaidou evocase de nuevo las recientes muertes, mucho peores que un trágico accidente.

—Así que nos trajo aquí para eso... —pronunció Fuji, bajando su cabeza.

—Y en una época en la que el clima incluso es similar al del día del accidente —completó Inui.

—Esperen un momento —dijo Momoshiro—. ¡Esa suena como si estuviesen culpando a Baa-san!

—Momo... —Kawamura se acercó a él, poniendo su mano derecha en uno de sus hombros como si quisiera calmarlo.

—No necesariamente —intervino Inui—. Por lo que tengo entendido todos recibimos cartas y nadie ha hablado con ella. ¿O alguno de ustedes lo hizo?

La falta de respuestas hizo que Inui asintiera para sí mismo antes de seguir hablando:  
—Cualquiera podría haber usado su nombre para contactarnos.

—Entonces seguimos sin saber nada. —Fuji sonrió, como no lo había hecho desde que encontraron a Oishi.

—Sabemos que lo hizo por Echizen y que las posibilidades de que no mate a nadie más son altas.

—¿Qué tanto? —indagó Kikumaru.

—Teniendo en cuenta que nos invitó a todos y nos dejó una pista sobre su motivo, diría que son del sesenta por ciento aproximadamente.

Al escuchar eso Kaidou se estremeció.

No sólo alguien que seguramente él conocía era el que había acabado con la vida de dos de sus senpai, también era posible que quisiese matarlos a todos.

—Creo... que necesito tiempo para asimilar esto. —Kawamura se alejó de Momoshiro e hizo un ademán de salir—. Cerraré mi puerta y tendré cuidado, así que no se preocupen.

—Haré lo mismo —dijo Fuji, saliendo tras Kawamura.

Momoshiro hizo lo mismo poco después, seguido de Kikumaru, quien se despidió con un simple interrogante:  
—Pudo haber sido cualquiera, ¿no?

Inui asintió y Kikumaru desapareció de la habitación, caminando rápidamente.

—Creo que todos lo necesitamos —aceptó Inui poco después, con una mano en su frente—. Y también me gustaría analizar nuevamente lo que sabemos.

* * *

Estar solo era algo que Kaidou seguía sin anhelar hacer, pero al mismo tiempo prefería darle a Inui el espacio necesario para pensar y además no estaba seguro de querer estar con alguien.

El que no habían encontrado a nadie durante la previa exploración seguía pesando en su mente y ahora que sabía que el asesino era alguien que conocía, la presión que eso creaba y que lo invitaba a no sentirse completamente seguro con los demás era mayor.

¿Pero quién?

Si Inui no había conseguido descubrirlo, Kaidou no creía ser capaz de lograrlo.

Impaciente, consultó la hora en su olvidado teléfono móvil y confirmó una vez más la falta de señal, antes de levantarse, ver por la ventana y comprobar el seguro de la puerta.

Faltaban horas para el amanecer y aunque quedarse pareciese una mala idea, salir también lo era. 

Echizen era la prueba clara de ello y también el centro todo, recordó.

Dejando escapar el aire en un silbido, Kaidou se sentó en un punto en el que podía ver toda la iluminada habitación, sin poder relajarse.

Seguramente los demás estaban en la misma situación, aunque tal vez Inui simplemente estaba concentrado en sus datos, empezando por el inicio de todo y buscando pistas en cada hecho, pensó Kaidou distraídamente.

¿Y el inicio...?

Kaidou no sabía mucho de éste.

Recordaba demasiado bien que la llamada que avisó sobre el accidente fue seguida por la que reportó la muerte de Echizen.

La conmoción del momento le había impedido enterarse de más detalles aparte de que la carretera había estado resbalosa a causa de la nieve y que el auto que Tezuka manejaba se había salido del camino en una bajada.

El que Tezuka hubiese tenido la suerte de recibir un impacto menor y recuperarse en cuestión de meses fue la única buena noticia y la salida del hospital del excapitán fue lo que causó la segunda reunión completa de Seigaku desde la graduación de la preparatoria, siendo la primera reunión la ceremonia funeraria de Echizen.

Después de eso la vida había continuado y aunque la ausencia de Echizen en el circuito profesional era un eterno recuerdo de su prematura partida, el mundo no se había detenido en ningún momento.

Durante ese tiempo Kaidou no recordaba haberse encontrado muchas veces con sus antiguos compañeros, pero nada le había parecido extraño en esas contadas ocasiones.

¿Eso significaba que sí era alguien más el responsable de las nuevas muertes?

Kaidou quería creerlo y aunque cada vez le costaba más hacerlo, había logrado no sospechar de nadie en particular. Pero al mismo tiempo sí temía estar con todos ellos...

—¡Taka-san!

El repentino grito parecía venir de algún lugar lejano, tal vez del primer piso, y fue seguido por el sonido de algo cayendo, lo cual bastó para sacar a Kaidou de sus pensamientos y lo llevó a actuar instintivamente, saliendo de la habitación y corriendo en dirección a la voz, que reconoció como la de Fuji.

—¡Taka-san! ¡Taka-san!

Kaidou fue el primero en llegar a las escaleras y lo que vio lo hizo detenerse bruscamente, antes de bajarlas incluso con más prisa, sin perder de vista el cuerpo inmóvil de Kawamura y a Fuji, quien estaba a su lado y lo estaba llamando una y otra vez, sin ocultar su desesperación.

La incertidumbre de qué debía hacer causó que sintiese un fugaz alivio al escuchar a alguien más corriendo tras él y descubrir que se trataba de Inui, pero esa sensación desapareció cuando se inclinaron junto a Kawamura e Inui comprobó sus signos vitales antes de negar con su cabeza.

—¿¡Taka-san también!?

La exclamación vino del segundo piso, de Momoshiro, y no recibió ninguna respuesta, tal vez porque no era necesaria.

—¿Qué pasó? —preguntó Inui, dirigiéndose hacia a Fuji.

El llamado prodigio negó con su cabeza, sin pronunciar palabra, y Kaidou apartó su vista de ellos.

La predicción de Inui había fallado y cada vez quedaban menos de ellos. Él, Inui, Fuji, Momoshiro, y...

—¿Y Kikumaru-senpai? —Notar la ausencia del pelirrojo hizo que Kaidou lo preguntase de inmediato, temiendo la respuesta.

—Vamos a buscarlo.

Por sugerencia de Inui, movieron con brazos temblorosos a Kawamura hasta una de las salas, dejando sólo una irónicamente pequeña mancha de sangre en un único escalón cubierto por la alfombra como marca de dónde había caído y golpeado su cabeza.

Podía ser un accidente, había murmurado Inui antes de hablar de una manera rauda sobre porcentajes a los que Kaidou no prestó atención, pero enmudeció cuando encontraron a Kikumaru, en su habitación, tirando en el suelo junto a una de las linternas ahora manchada de sangre. 

Una de las mismas que habían tomado durante la exploración y que seguramente alguien había usado para pegarle hasta matarlo.

Era demasiado, pensó Kaidou, golpeando la pared con uno de sus puños de reflejo, y tal vez por el sobresalto que el sonido de esa acción le causó o porque simplemente también había llegado a su límite y no podía seguir mostrándose mínimamente calmado, Momoshiro salió de la habitación corriendo.

—¡Momo!

Inui reaccionó primero, corriendo tras él, pero Kaidou sólo giró a tiempo para verlo desaparecer en otra habitación y cerrar la puerta apresuradamente.

—¡Cuando amanezca voy a ir a buscar a la policía! —gritó Momoshiro desde el otro lado de la puerta—. ¡Antes de eso no voy a salir, no voy a hacerlo!

Momoshiro no dijo más a pesar de que Inui intentó hacerlo cambiar de idea y Kaidou podía entender por qué.

La sucesión de muertes había sido rápida, tanto que Kaidou no estaba seguro de si realmente había aceptado que Oishi y Tezuka ya no estaban y del peligro que él y — _casi_ — todos corrían, pero el que las vidas Kawamura y Kikumaru también hubiesen sido arrebatadas se había sentido como un repentino baldado de agua fría, el cual había logrado que estuviese completamente consciente de la situación.

¿Por qué no se había esforzado más para buscar al asesino cuando aún estaban vivos?

De haber hecho más que explorar la casa y dejar el control de todo en manos de Inui, siguiéndolo y confiando en cada una de sus palabras, todo podría haber sido distinto y ellos quizá no habrían sido asesinados.  
O quizás él también habría terminado como Kawamura, quien tal vez había salido precisamente a investigar por su cuenta...

Kaidou golpeó de nuevo la pared, ignorando el dolor que esto le provocó.

—Voy a hacer lo mismo —dijo, saliendo de la habitación donde estaba el cuerpo de Kikumaru y cerrando la puerta tras él y apenas notando durante el recorrido hasta su cuarto que Inui se había quedado atrás y Fuji no estaba en ninguna parte del corredor.

* * *

Kaidou pasó los minutos que se sentían como horas con su cabeza entre sus manos y sus ojos cerrados.

Inui, Momoshiro, Fuji.

Inui, quien había estado relativamente calmado, analizando cada cosa. Fuji, quien no había parecido realmente afectado hasta que Kawamura había sido la victima. Momoshiro, quien había estado en la misma parte de la casa junto a Oishi, Tezuka y Kikumaru.

Él no era tan bueno para recordar todos los detalles como Inui y sabía que no sería capaz de salir solo y mucho menos de ir en busca de pistas a los lugares en los que sus compañeros ahora muertos reposaban, lo que lo dejaba sin poder _no_ sospechar de ellos.

Y tampoco podía pensar en nada que probase que había alguien más.

Aquel pensamiento hacía que Kaidou quisiese golpear algo o a alguien, desesperado.

Había pasado gran parte de su vida con Inui e incluso podía decir que gracias a él había llegado a convertirse en la persona y tenista que era. Momoshiro había sido su rival y aunque algunas cosas le molestaran, no podía decir que realmente lo odiase. Y aunque no podía decir que conociese bien a Fuji, recordaba bien cómo él había reaccionado en secundaria cuando algún oponente había lastimado a alguien que él apreciaba.

Ninguno de ellos parecía capaz de matar a ninguno de sus compañeros, aunque los jugos de Inui pareciesen veneno y Fuji tuviese un extraño sentido del humor y él hubiese tenido peleas no verbales con Momoshiro. 

Y aun así ya le era imposible no preguntarse si alguno de ellos...

—Kaidou, soy yo. 

Esas palabras y un par de golpes en la puerta interrumpieron sus pensamientos bruscamente.

Kaidou dudó por un segundo al reconocer la voz, pero al final abrió la puerta y asomó su rostro, más prevenido de lo que se quería mostrar.

—Guarda esto por mí —dijo Inui al tiempo que le ofreció su libreta, sin hacer ningún ademán de entrar ni parecer sorprendido ante la actitud de Kaidou.

—¿Senpai? —preguntó Kaidou confundido, sin tomar el objeto.

—Voy a confirmar algo.

Esa no era una verdadera explicación y a pesar de las dudas que previamente habían pasado por su mente, Kaidou salió de la habitación.

—Voy contigo.

—Estaré bien. —Inui sonrió con cansancio, dejando una de sus manos en la cabeza de Kaidou—. Espero estar equivocado.

Algo en el tono de Inui hizo que Kaidou no pudiese insistir en ir con él y luego de decirle que tuviese cuidado se encontró de regreso en la habitación, esta vez con la desgastada libreta verde.

Tenía curiosidad y al mismo tiempo no estaba seguro de si quería ver las anotaciones que Inui había hecho durante esa eterna noche, pero luego de unos momentos Kaidou cedió ante ella.

Tal vez así entendería algo que lo ayudaría a poder volver a ver a sus compañeros sin sospechar de ellos.

Que Inui fuese su entrenador había llevado a que conociese sus hábitos a la hora de recopilar datos y sus dos tipos de libretas, las que archivaba ordenadamente y las que usaba para anotar la información antes de organizarla aparte.

La que le había dado a Kaidou era del segundo tipo y las primeras páginas estaban llenas de cálculos, recetas llenas de tachones y apuntes pequeños y otros diferentes datos aparentemente de tenis y jugos.

Las tres últimas eran las que había hecho en el día, descubrió Kaidou. Comenzaban con el clima y el máximo de nieve que podría llegar a apilarse, seguían con lo dicho durante la comida y en la siguiente página había tomado apuntes sobre la casa.

Kaidou observó por un segundo el que parecía el intento de un plano del segundo piso y que incluía la posición de cada habitación y anotaciones sobre en cuál se estaba quedando cada uno, seguido por un par de notas compactadas "(0 fotos y objetos persnls. ¿htel? ¿vv?)" y lo que parecían ser intentos de encontrar anagramas en las palabras de la nota que habían encontrado junto al cuerpo de Oishi, antes de pasar a la siguiente página.

La tercera página sólo tenía una lista de nombres.

Todos ellos —salvo Oishi, Tezuka e Inui mismo— estaban ahí, además de varios "Echizen" y dos "Ryuuzaki" y estaban seguidos por una anotación que, en la mayoría de casos, había sido tachada hasta quedar ilegible.

De las que todavía eran visibles, Kaidou se fijó en tres en particular.

Una de ellas era la que estaba frente a su propio nombre "kouhai, ¿rivalidad?", la siguiente fue la que estaba frente al de Momoshiro "kouhai, ¿mejor? amigo" y la última, que estaba frente al nombre de Fuji, no podía ser considerada una nota, ya que era un simple signo de interrogación.

Era fácil suponer que Inui había estado pensando en la relación de cada uno de ellos con Echizen, mas eso no aclaraba nada.

Kaidou suspiró al ver el resto de las páginas en blanco y cerró la libreta, dejándola a un lado mientras esperaba que la noche terminase e Inui regresase.

* * *

Para consternación de Kaidou, la mañana llegó primero, trayendo sólo silencio y manteniendo el frío de la madrugada, aun cuando en algún momento había dejado de nevar.

Aunque en parte deseaba esperar allí hasta que Inui regresase por él y su libreta, la creciente claridad que invitaba a apagar las luces y le recordaba que ya podía salir de esa mansión lo hizo salir, dirigiéndose al único lugar que se le ocurría por el momento: la habitación continua, en la que Inui se había quedado.

—¿Inui-senpai? —llamó cuando estuvo frente a esta, mientras golpeaba la puerta con urgencia.

La falta de respuesta según pasaron los segundos lo llevó a tomar el pomo, el cual pudo girar sin problemas.

Kaidou contuvo el aliento y lo dejó escapar con alivio al descubrir que la habitación estaba completamente vacía.

Quizás Inui estaba en alguna otra parte de la casa, pensó, encaminándose hacia las escaleras sin sentirse completamente tranquilo, y se detuvo bruscamente al ver a Momoshiro andando hacia él.

—Mamushi...

Escuchar ese apodo usualmente lo molestaba, pero Kaidou se limitó a fruncir el ceño y mover su cabeza en un gesto que casi podía ser considerado de saludo.

—Ya es de día... —comentó, consiguiendo un asentimiento de parte de Momoshiro.

Ambos bajaron la escalera lado a lado, sosteniéndose con una mano de la baranda, y una vez llegaron al primer piso intercambiaron una mirada antes de alejarse un poco casi al mismo tiempo.

Que ambos estuviesen igual de prevenidos era casi ridículo, pero Kaidou ignoró ese hecho para mirar de un lado a otro.

—¡Inui-senpai! —llamó, pero no recibió ninguna respuesta salvo una mirada asustada de Momoshiro.

—¿No estaba arriba?

Kaidou negó con su cabeza y se dirigió a una de las salas. Momoshiro hizo lo mismo, yendo hacia la otra —a la sala en la que habían dejado el cuerpo de Kawamura.

Por eso, Kaidou ignoró a Momoshiro cuando éste lanzó una exclamación, pero una vez terminó de confirmar que Inui no estaba en la sala a la que había entrado y vio que Momoshiro estaba de pie frente a la otra, inmóvil, no pudo evitar preocuparse.

—¿Momoshiro? —preguntó, temiendo la respuesta y esperando que sólo estuviese conmocionado al ver a Kawamura de cerca.

—Inui-senpai está...

Eso era lo último que Kaidou quería escuchar. 

Por un momento permaneció quieto, deseando que Momoshiro dijese algo que le probase que había oído mal, pero cuando eso no sucedió corrió hasta llegar a su lado.

Y al hacerlo pudo ver la sala.

Horas atrás habían dejado a Kawamura en el sofá, en un ilógico impulso. Ahora, aunque Kawamura seguía en el mismo lugar, el resto de la sala no estaba igual que antes.

La mesa de madera del centro había sido volcada y un par de poltronas habían sido movidas, como si hubiese ocurrido una pequeña pelea. Y allí, al lado de la mesa, estaba Inui, con su saco parcialmente roto y oscurecido, y bajo él había un charco de sangre parcialmente seca.

Kaidou tuvo que esforzarse para mantenerse en pie y no derramar las lágrimas que le estaban comenzando a nublar su vista.

Era su culpa por no haber insistido e ido con él. Si lo hubiese hecho, si...

El sentir una mano en su hombro derecho hizo que Kaidou apartase su vista de Inui, sobresaltándose ante el súbito contacto y recordando de inmediato que no estaba solo.

Kaidou se alejó del toque, secándose bruscamente su rostro con sus manos antes de girar su cabeza para ver a Momoshiro.

Aunque él no estaba llorando ni se veía al borde de las lágrimas, era evidente que el descubrir que incluso Inui había sido asesinado lo había afectado, pero al mismo tiempo estaba manteniendo sus estribos y preocupándose por Kaidou. Tal como Inui lo había hecho todo el tiempo.

Que esa comparación pasase por su cabeza hizo que Kaidou tuviese que pasar una de sus manos por sus ojos una vez más.

Tenía que calmarse y pensar, como Inui lo había hecho en todo momento.

Era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo, pero Kaidou nunca había sido propenso a rendirse y esta vez no fue la excepción, a pesar de que le tomó varios largos momentos siquiera considerar qué haría Inui en su lugar.

Aun así, una vez lo hizo encontró la respuesta de inmediato y sin esperar a Momoshiro o decirle algo, Kaidou se movió rápidamente para confirmar la única posibilidad que notaba.

—¡Espera!

Ignorando el grito de Momoshiro, Kaidou recorrió el resto del primer piso, buscando en cada sala a la otra persona que debía estar allí, y al final lo encontró en la cocina, calentando agua en una tetera.

—¿Fuiste tú? —preguntó Kaidou en cuanto entró.

En su lugar, Inui no habría saltado a conclusiones ni habría comenzado acusando, prefiriendo considerar todas las probabilidades antes de eso y quizás no diciendo algunas —como había hecho durante toda la noche— para no causar un pánico mayor.

Pero Kaidou ya había tenido suficiente y no pensaba seguir callado y con sus brazos cruzados, acumulando más arrepentimientos.

—Podría preguntar lo mismo —dijo Fuji con calma, como si su llegada y su pregunta no lo hubiesen sorprendido, girándose para verlo—. Tú eras amigo de Echizen, Momo. Y tú podrías estar celoso, Kaidou.

—¿Qué? —pronunció Kaidou, incrédulo.

—Tezuka quería entrenar a Echizen —explicó Fuji, ajustando la temperatura de la estufa—, pero nunca se ofreció a entrenarte.

—No sabía eso... —murmuró Momoshiro, pero luego sacudió su cabeza—. ¡Fuji-senpai, Inui-senpai está...!

—Ah —respondió Fuji, sin perder ni una pizca de su tranquilidad.

Saber lo que pasaba por la mente de Fuji siempre había sido imposible pero, para Kaidou, esta vez esa falta de expresión sincera hacía que le pareciera como si a Fuji no lo importara que Inui estuviese muerto. Como si realmente él fuese el culpable.

—¿¡Cómo pudiste!? —La única razón por la que no pudo recorrer la distancia que lo separaba de Fuji, agarrarlo del cuello de su pijama y zarandearlo fue que Momoshiro lo detuvo, asiéndolo fuertemente.

—¿Quieren? —dijo Fuji en vez de responder, apagando la estufa. 

Sin esperar respuesta, Fuji se empinó para sacar con dificultad tres tazas de la alacena de arriba, casi haciendo caer una en el proceso, y las dejó en el pequeño mesón en medio de la cocina.

—Kaidou, no puedes estar pensando que... —le susurró Momoshiro, sin liberarlo.

—¿Qué crees? —contestó Kaidou bruscamente, tratando de zafarse.

—Está bien, Momo —intervino Fuji, sonriendo mientras vertía el té en cada una de las tazas—. Kaidou tiene razón.

Pensar que Fuji había sido lo había llenado de ira, mas escucharlo admitiéndolo lo heló, al punto que se quedó completamente inmóvil. Momoshiro pareció reaccionar de igual forma, porque la fuerza de su agarre desapareció.

El estupefacto silencio no pareció afectar a Fuji, quien empujó con cuidado dos de las tazas hacia ellos antes de rodear con sus manos la restante.

—¿Por qué? —Momoshiro fue el primero en reaccionar, si es que su interrogante, dicho con voz ahogada, podía ser considerado como tal.

Fuji se encogió de hombros.

—Me pregunto lo mismo. ¿Por qué Tezuka quería convencer a Echizen de que jugase profesionalmente? ¿Por qué estaba conduciendo cuando no debía?

—¡Pero fue un accidente! —interrumpió Momoshiro—. Y Echizen iba a seguir jugando...

—Echizen —pronunció Fuji en un tono cortante, impidiendo que Momoshiro continuase hablando—, dijo que ahora entendía a su padre y que había más que tenis. Y que no tenía que jugar profesionalmente para seguir jugando. —Fuji suspiró, observando a nada en particular con una pequeña sonrisa, la cual desapareció poco después—. Pero Tezuka lo arruinó todo —continuó—. Con esa lesión estaba haciendo lo mismo que conducir con una sola mano. En un camino resbaloso por la nieve. ¿Puedes decir que eso fue accidente? Y después siguió su vida como si nada.

—¿Y Oishi-senpai y Kikumaru-senpai? —cuestionó Kaidou, sintiendo que su garganta se cerraba sólo por pronunciar sus nombres—, y Kawamura-senpai e Inui-senpai...

Fuji alzó su rostro para observar a ambos, tomándose un largo momento antes de contestar.

—Inui acertó —pronunció lentamente—. Y Taka-san me vio al salir de la habitación de Eiji y no quiso escucharme. Y Eiji... me vio antes de que Momo encontrara a Tezuka. Todavía no entiendo por qué no me acusó en ese momento.

La forma en que Fuji hablaba parecía mecánica, como de alguien que está enumerando hechos sin importancia. Eso le produjo un escalofrío a Kaidou, porque además el recuerdo de las últimas palabras de Inui explicaba también la razón por la que Kikumaru no había dicho nada.

—Porque quería creer que estaba equivocado —dijo Kaidou, cerrando sus puños.

—Tal vez —aceptó Fuji, mirándolo con sorpresa.

—¿P-por qué nos estás diciendo todo esto? —preguntó Momoshiro, antes de que el silencio pudiese instalarse en la cocina.

—Ya no importa —dijo Fuji, sonriendo sin sinceridad—. Ryuuzaki-sensei llegará en cualquier momento e incluso para mí ya es imposible ocultar todo.

—¿Ella realmente...?

—Me pregunto por qué quiso reunirnos —pronunció Fuji luego de asentir con su cabeza, deteniendo una vez más las palabras de Momoshiro.

De alguna forma, escuchar a Fuji hizo que Kaidou se sintiese vacío, dejándolo sin siquiera ganas de golpearlo.

Nada tenía sentido, ninguna razón era válida y nada podía cambiar lo sucedido.

Queriendo hacer algo, con la esperanza de que eso lo ayudase a reaccionar, Kaidou estiró su mano y tomó el pocillo todavía tibio y bebió todo su contenido en un solo trago, sin siquiera notar el amargo sabor de la bebida.

Tal vez Momoshiro se sentía igual, pues no dijo nada más, y Fuji mismo parecía perdido en sus pensamientos.

Y él... comenzaba a sentirse agotado, al punto que su visión estaba perdiendo su claridad...

* * *

Tenía que ser una pesadilla, tenía que serlo.

Momoshiro se había repetido lo mismo desde el momento en que habían tumbado la puerta de la habitación de Oishi y aun ahora lo estaba haciendo.

¿Cómo era posible que Fuji hubiese hecho tal cosa?

Aun después de escucharlo le parecía imposible, irreal, pero por más que había estado esperando que algo lo hiciese abrir los ojos y al fin pudiese despertar en su cama, eso seguía sin suceder.

Momoshiro cerró sus ojos fuertemente al tiempo que pellizcó uno de sus brazos, mas cuando abrió sus ojos una vez más la cocina seguía allí, con Fuji inclinado sobre el mesón y sus manos alrededor de la taza y Kaidou...

—¡Kaidou! —Momoshiro gritó e intentó reafirmar su agarre en el brazo de Kaidou aun antes de poder procesar lo que estaba pasando.

Luego de que su arranque de ira se había calmado, Kaidou había estado ahí, bien al menos físicamente, y ahora se había desvanecido de un momento a otro, convirtiéndose en un peso muerto que no respondía ni parecía estar respirando.

—Al menos no sentirá más dolor.

El comentario de Fuji hizo que Momoshiro soltase el brazo de Kaidou, incrédulo una vez más. 

A pesar de eso, Momoshiro hizo lo que había impedido que Kaidou hiciera, corriendo hacia a Fuji con un grito que no contenía palabras y dejando que su instinto —y el dolor y la furia— lo guiase.

Ni siquiera ver a Fuji estirar un brazo y tomar un gran cuchillo, dejando caer su chal en el proceso y permitiendo que algunas manchas en su pijama quedasen visibles, detuvo a Momoshiro, aunque no por eso olvidó la amenaza.

Contrario a lo que se podía esperar por la complexión de Fuji, su agarre en el cuchillo era fuerte, al punto que de reflejo Momoshiro usó sus dos manos para intentar quitárselo.

Y eso debería bastar, pero aun así el forcejeo continuó, con Momoshiro intentando sostener el brazo derecho de Fuji y aprisionarlo lejos de sí o al menos debilitar su agarre hasta que dejase caer el arma.

Eso debía ser posible si aplicaba un poco más de fuerza, si Fuji dejaba de intentar atacarlo con el cuchillo, si...

Un repentino movimiento llevó a que Fuji se estrellase contra la pared y Momoshiro trastabillase sobre él, desorientado por un momento al notar que la resistencia de Fuji había cesado.

A pesar del horrible presentimiento que eso le trajo, Momoshiro dejó caer sus brazos y también su mirada, buscando y encontrando rápidamente el cuchillo, ahora incrustado en el estómago de Fuji.

—Yo no... no quería —balbuceó Momoshiro, retrocediendo mientras Fuji se deslizaba hasta llegar al suelo, todavía sosteniendo el mango del cuchillo con una de sus manos.

—Está bien, Momo —aseguró Fuji con voz débil, antes de explicar con una risa forzada—: El _té_ era para mí.

Esas palabras eran tan escalofriantes como todas sus confesiones, pero aunque Fuji hubiese matado a todos, Momoshiro sabía que no podía dejarlo morir.

—Un hospital —habló en voz alta, queriendo dejar claro para sí mismo lo que debía hacer—. ¿Dónde hay un hospital cerca?

—Voy a sacar el cuchillo —lo interrumpió Fuji, apoyando su cabeza contra los gabinetes tras su espalda, respirando pesadamente.

—¡Pero si haces eso...!

—Me desangraré rápidamente —rió Fuji una vez más hasta que una corta tos lo detuvo—. Tú decidirás qué hacer después.

Antes de que Momoshiro pudiese detenerlo, Fuji cumplió con su palabra, sacando el cuchillo y dejándolo caer a su lado, mientras tosía nuevamente con mucha más fuerza.

La sangre pareció multiplicarse y aunque Momoshiro intentó detenerla haciendo presión con sus propias manos, le fue imposible.

Definitivamente ese era el punto en el que la pesadilla debería terminar. Pero por más que Momoshiro gritó, llorando con desesperación, no consiguió despertar.


End file.
